In the production of semiconductor chips there are tests performed to monitor the accuracy of the ongoing fabrication of the individual die on the wafer. The information gained from these tests allow for immediate modification of the fabrication process to keep the specifications within the tolerances allowed. Additionally, these continuous test prevent further fabrication of already defective wafers.